homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120715-Land of Diamonds and Devouring
09:06 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 21:06 -- 09:06 CC: Wasp's up Varani? 09:07 AA: Nyarla, hi. It's b-been a while. 09:07 AA: As for w-what's up, my team is j-just heading back to prepare for an expedition. 09:10 CC: An expedition? 09:11 CC: Your team is taking on a planet quest? 09:14 AA: Yes, we're g-g-going to be clearing monsters out of a m-mine, from the sound of it. 09:17 CC: Oh boy 09:17 CC: Be careful 09:17 CC: We ran into a few monsters here on LoPaP 09:18 CC: Dullahans like in fairy tales 09:18 CC: That were spawning minions 09:18 CC: The critters that drop grist 09:18 AA: G-grist? 09:19 CC: They weren't /too/ bad, but there were enough to overwhelm my whole team 09:19 CC: Uh, yeah 09:19 CC: It's what you need to do all that server stuff 09:19 CC: And alchemize 09:46 AA: Oh, the c-currency on the menus. I s-see. AA: We h-haven't seen any monsters yet, but they don't sound t-too formidable. AA: Not that I'm g-going to underestimate the th-threat they pose. )) 09:47 CC: Yeah, just keep your wits about you when facing them, I guess 09:49 CC: HAve you not played with any of the machinery yet? 09:49 AA: Not r-really. 09:50 AA: I just f-found out what the alchemiter is for, though. 09:50 AA: And our t-team is currently headed back to L-Lucy's hive to stock up for the trip to the mines. 09:50 AA: So we'll get p-practical experience soon enough, I would think. 09:55 CC: Good to hear 09:56 CC: There's some pretty nice stuff you can make, stocking up on things sounds smart 09:59 CC: What's this about mines? 10:01 AA: The residents of the p-planet want us to eradicate some m-monsters in their sapphire mine. 10:02 AA: We think it will help us get c-closer to reaching the ultimate g-g-goal of this world 10:03 AA: which is to appease something c-called the Diamond Devourer? 10:04 CC: Diamond Devourer? 10:04 CC: Well that sounds ominous 10:04 AA: It certainly d-does. 10:05 AA: I know I'm not looking f-forward to meeting it. 10:05 AA: I don't think we'll have to f-fight it directly, from what the c-consorts said, but it's difficult to know. 10:06 CC: Heh, let's hope not 10:09 CC: You know, I'm pretty sure one of these planet is made of diamonds 10:09 CC: Could you talk the devourer into going there? 10:09 AA: Oh dear. 10:10 AA: Would that b-be such a good idea? 10:10 AA: I was under the impression each p-planet was important. 10:15 CC: I wasp joking 10:15 CC: Though there may be plenty of extra diamonds there 10:15 CC: If no one's using them 10:15 CC: A couple free meals mite appease them 10:15 CC: Just a couple 10:16 AA: I will d-definitely keep that in mind. 10:16 AA: As an emergency m-measure, of course. 10:16 AA: Whose planet is that, b-by the way? 10:19 CC: Serios' 10:19 CC: Land of Defiance and Diamond 10:20 AA: Huh. 10:30 CC: Yeah 10:30 CC: I've been there once 10:30 CC: It didn't seem so bad though I waspn't of a mind to take in the scenery 10:31 AA: That's t-true. 10:32 AA: I'm sure b-before long we'll be busy, too. 10:33 AA: S-speaking of which, I think we're g-g-getting close to Lucy's hive again. 10:34 AA: I'd b-better fill everyone in on how this alchemy stuff w-works so we can get g-going. 10:35 CC: Yeah, that's for the best 10:35 CC: There's some really neat stuff you can crank out 10:38 AA: I look f-forward to it. 10:38 AA: It's been nice t-talking to you again. 10:39 CC: It has been for me too 10:39 CC: Let's talk again later, yeah? 10:40 AA: D-definitely. 10:40 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling aeolianAttrition AA at 22:40 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Varani